the dragonlings
by lollabell
Summary: when the war turn worse and albus has know one else to turn to he has a friend no one know about. meet the dragonlings
1. Chapter 1

**The dragonlings**

**The kingdom of the dragonlings has been all but forgotten by those outside of the realm. Those that do know have never told. Most believe that the dragonlings are myths or legends, but few still believe they are real and will come back. The dragonlings have lived in peace and harmony on their own in there sky kingdom and have not had to worry about the rest of the world finding them but the king has become restless, a war has broken out in the wizarding would again, the war is becoming too hard to ignore he has been asked to help by many of his own people as they fear the war will spread to them if the dark lord Voldemort wins.**

The King Avira Dragamir had a mate; sixteen years ago she died bringing their two children into the world. Prince Malik and princess Altera were the brightest of children and love by all in the sky kingdom, prince Malik was often the most head strong of children compered to his sister, they often had different opinions on lot of things but now it was the war they did not agree on, there were in the throne hall with their father, prince Malik was trying to get him to go to war.

"My king it's time we choose to fight or not" said Malik

"Dear Brother this war is not ours to fight we are not wizard or human" said Altera

"Will you have the dark lord kill us if he wins, we have to either kill him or hope he never finds us and with few that no of us it unlikely, **We cannot leave our fate in the hands of a little boy!**" shouted Malik

"Malik you are no older then that little boy yourself son" said King Avira

"**Brother our fate is in our hands, no one else's! We do not need to fight and kill people; if we do we are as bad as those that killed our ancestors like we were mindless animals!** "Shouted Altera

"**Sister**** we cannot sit back and let them kill us, we have the right to live and if the dark lord wins we will not get that, we will be slaves to him and he will kill are people to do it or do you want that?**" Shouted Malik

"**How can you say that to me, I'm trying to help our people, not kill them like you**" shouted Altera

"**I'm doing my duty as prince of this kingdom, as should YOU! I want to have the peace we are used to without having a war over our heads, and I want to live peace with the wizards, to fly free in the sky without fear of death**" shouted Malik

"**QUITE AS YOUR KING I ORDER YOU TO HOLD YOU'RE TOUNGES! Malik you may be prince of the kingdom but you have no say in whether we go to war or not, I'm the king so I will decide what we do not you or your sister**" ordered the king

"But fath…."

"I said quite Malik, prince Malik as punishment for your lack of respect to the council and the throne, you are here by striped of your command of the royal army and herby must serve as recruit till I see fit to have you in command" announced the king

"Father surely not" asked Altera

"It's my word and you will listen to your king" said the king

"Very well father" said Malik with his head bowed

"Leave me I have a lot to think of" said the king frustrated

After the king ordered his council to leave he went to the treasure room balcony to think and look over his kingdom, the kingdom was on the clouds, to others they look like nothing was there but those with dragonling blood could find the kingdom. As he looked over the market he could see people spending their money on food for the week.

_This is thriving kingdom but for how long? What if Malik's right? How can he trust this wizard with their lives? What if he false? What if they help and the wizards kill them?_

_If Malik is right we have to fight, but if this wizard false we will be slaves to the dark lords rule, how can the wizards trust someone so young with this many lives, if they help will the wizard turn on them like they have before, I don't know what to do maybe Altera is right we should stay out of this. I need to sleep on this._

The king left the treasure room to go to his bedchamber and sleep on his thoughts that left him so confused on what to do for the better of his kingdom and his people, both his children have merit in this but ultimately is his decision on what to do for his people.

_Tomorrow will be a different day for _

_please reviwe tell what you think and your ideas_


	2. Chapter 2

Elsewhere at Hogwarts schools of witchcraft and wizardry Albus Dumbledore was having a very bad start to his day, he had been try to see if there was more people to help with the war and as of recently had not herd back form many of them. He prayed this last letter would be the one to bring the help he needed. Dumbledore had keep the secret of the dragonlings to himself for many years, he had befriended the king in his mid-40s, Albus had help the king out of a tight spot with some hunters after dragonling scales, they had thought he would be easy prey, Albus and the king had keep in touch through the years to see how each other's lives were going. Albus was debating with himself about asking his old friend for help but he had no one left to ask, so he decided to wright to him.

_**Dear king Avira**_

_**I am in dire need of your help with the war, Tom Riddle better known by his assumed name Voldemort, Is upon us again after 15 years, he has managed to gain a body again through the means of a horcrux, he is now back and the war is not going the way I hoped. He has 7 horcruxes in total and I have destroyed 2 and now working on the third, I hope to stop him before he become more powerful. I knew he will be back within time, I had hoped not for a while, but I need you help in this war; I wish I had a choice in this but we need strong fighter to help us win this battle. I pray you will help in any way you can, if so we will try to accommodate your people any way we can.**_

_**With hope**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

As Albus finished his letter he walked to his phoenix, Fawkes.

"Fawkes will you take this to Avira for me, my old friend" said Albus

Fawkes flew over to Albus and grabs the letter in his beak then vanished in a flash of fire. Albus look out over the grounds of Hogwarts and hoped that king Avira will help them, this fight was only just getting started and he needed all the help he can get to save as many lives a possible, he needed a plan to finish this as without one they would fail.


End file.
